


Five times Nyssa knocked Laurel out, and one time she was the knockout

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Laurel Lance & Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), current friendship, minor Laurel/Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel gets knocked down, but she gets up again, never gonna keep her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Nyssa knocked Laurel out, and one time she was the knockout

The first time Nyssa knocks Laurel out, it isn’t even really technically her, it’s one of her minions, but Laurel doesn’t mind splitting hairs in this case. She also reminds Nyssa of that at any opportunity.

“You poisoned me once, I think that entitles me to a water break, don’t you?” she says wiping the sweat from her forehead. She’d thought Ted worked her hard, but Nyssa is at a whole nother level.

“That was once, and over a year ago. I think you’re sufficiently recovered from that at this point. Third kata, start again. And don’t telegraph your motions this time.” Laurel shrugs and moves into position. It was worth a try.

The second time Nyssa knocks Laurel out, it most definitely is her, in person this time, she’d know those boots anywhere. She wakes up with a killer headache, and the voice of her father in her ear. The whole thing is kind of overshadowed by the fact that afterwards she gets kidnapped by a juiced up ape in a black and orange mask, and dragged off to some water purification plant or something in a hostage situation. But still, it doesn’t really get Nyssa into Laurel’s good books. Sara obviously still loves her, though. 

(“It’s her way of protecting you, we didn’t want you out there by yourself.” 

“Yeah, well, I ended up in danger anyway, so look how that worked out.”)

Still, Laurel smiles for Sara’s sake when the two of them sail off to god knows where.

The third time Nyssa knocks Laurel out it’s kind of an accident. It’s not like Nyssa’s actively trying to hurt her (okay maybe she is, but not in an assassin-y type way, more like an I’m gonna kick your butt until you get better at this type way). They’re sparring in the basement of what Laurel thought was an abandoned apartment building, but is apparently a League safehouse. Or was. Laurel’s not sure about the specifics, and Nyssa is not the most forthcoming conversation partner. 

“Be aware of your surroundings,” Nyssa is saying, “but you must also be mindful of your opponent. You must learn quickly when to expect the unexpected.” It’s kind of difficult for Laurel to concentrate on her words, because Nyssa is also coming at her with a bo staff while she talks. Laurel’s not sure how she can manage to move like that and speak at the same time, and it distracts her enough that she zigs when she should have zagged, and catches the business end of the staff right to the back of the head. 

She wakes up with Nyssa watching over her, with what could possibly be a worried expression on her face. Her eyes are still a bit unfocused, though, and by the time the world swims into view properly, Nyssa has her usual stoic mask in place. She shines a flashlight into Laurel’s eyes, with no warning and Laurel grimaces in pain.

“Pupils are responsive, which is good. You are likely mildly concussed. I suggest we stop training for today, give you some time to rest and recuperate.”

“Yeah,” Laurel says, “sounds like a plan.”

The fourth time it happens, Laurel’s pretty much gotten used to it. It’s kind of become their thing. It still doesn’t make her any happier when she blinks awake in the Foundry, tied to a chair. Nyssa is leaning against one of the metal tables, idly twirling an arrow between her fingers.

“Mindful of your surroundings, remember?” she says.

“I was coming home from work,” Laurel spits.

“It does not matter, Ms Lance, whether you are in one identity or the other, you must always be mindful of your surroundings. You should have been aware of someone following you.”

“Yeah, yeah, next time I’ll make sure to watch out for assassins in the bushes.”

“We do not always hide in the undergrowth. Sometimes we like to be in the treetops as well, there’s more sun.”

Laurel’s not sure, but she thinks Nyssa just made a joke. It’s all back to business a second later, though. 

“I expect you out of those restraints and back to the gym in thirty minutes. Otherwise I have several extra conditioning exercises prepared.” Nyssa leaves with the swish of her long black coat and Laurel grimaces, but she gets to work. Nyssa doesn’t fool around with conditioning.

The fifth time, she begs Nyssa to do it, because there is a knife sticking out of her side, and a very real risk that if she moves during the extraction it could nick something important. Laurel really doesn’t feel like dying today.

“Isn’t there another way, I mean, there has to be a clinic around here somewhere. I mean we are in the middle of nowhere but there’s gotta be something where we can get anaesthesia or. . .”

“Felicity,” Laurel grabs on to the babbling girl’s sleeve, and how did the three of them end up at a gravel quarry chasing down the latest in a series of new drug dealers, this one with impeccable aim? “There isn’t time. The knife needs to come out, and I need to not be awake for it. Please, just let Nyssa do this. She’s practised enough.” 

Laurel feels her head jogged a little from Nyssa’s short laugh. She’s cradling Laurel’s head in her lap, smoothing back the hair from Laurel’s damp forehead. “Please,” Laurel says, tilting her neck to look at Nyssa, “please just do it.” Nyssa nods, Laurel feels pressure on the side of her neck and the next thing she knows, it’s dawn, the knife is out, and her wound is bandaged with strips of Felicity’s dress. 

Felicity herself is sitting back on a rock. “Huh,” she says, more to herself than anyone else, “who knew the Vulcan nerve pinch was actually a real thing? I should learn that. I need to use it on Oliver sometime.”

So it’s not with a little satisfaction when Laurel’s turn comes to knock Nyssa on her ass. Of course it’s metaphorical, not physical—it’ll still be ages before Laurel is anywhere close to taking Nyssa out—but she can’t help but smirk as she walks down the steps of the Foundry and sees Nyssa’s jaw drop at the sight of her. It could only have been better if Nyssa hadn’t been able to block the blow Roy had aiming for her, but she’ll take what victories she can.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Nyssa tells her, as she reaches the training mats.

“Thank you,” Laurel says, and smoothes down the fabric of the little black cocktail dress she’s wearing. She notices Nyssa staring at her lips, and makes a mental note that this particular shade of red lipstick is a winner.

“You clean up nice, Black Canary,” Roy says, as he puts away the wooden sticks he and Nyssa were fighting with. Laurel reaches up and touches one of the dangling silver earrings she chose for the occasion. They’re swallows, not canaries, but it will have to do.

“Wish I could say the same for you, Arsenal, but sweaty gymrat is so last year.”

“Ha ha,” he says. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Work thing,” she answers. “Schmoozing with a bunch of lawyers for a charity event. I’d much rather be out patrolling, but duty calls. I just came by to pick up my knives.”

“Dude, you’re taking your throwing knives to a charity event?” 

“Always be mindful of your surroundings, right? A girl’s gotta be prepared. Besides, this is Starling City. A charity even with a bunch of rich lawyers is just begging for the next megalomaniac to crash it and call dibs on whatever part of the city they’re after this time.” Roy nods, and makes a face because he knows she’s right.

Laurel looks over to see Nyssa still watching her, but with a proud little smile on her face. 

“Go knock them out,” she says.


End file.
